


Lucy in the Sky

by Antigonesev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: Daryl tries to take revenge.





	Lucy in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeromeSankara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/gifts).



> Sorry for this un-betaed piece of work, but it is pretty cool for a quick write, this pairing I do not usually do but it was a great experience. Thank you!

Daryl smirked down at Negan, his eyes narrowed. It was his ideal revenge, and his cock twitched as he felt Negan’s walls clench around him. Balls-deep in Negan wasn’t how he envisioned taking his revenge, but a deep thrill overtook him at the thought of Negan being forced to live with the fact that he couldn’t have Daryl how he wanted him-  begging him- while he had to beg Daryl. 

“Please.” Negan whispered, as the final shudder overtook him and Daryl’s spunk leaked out of his stretched orifice, cum splattering along the splintered wood of a broken Lucille; the baseball bat shredded at Negan’s knees. 

 

Days passed, and finally, after two weeks, Negan was seen again striding through his compound, as if nothing had ever happened. Lucille’s absence was noticed, and commented upon. Shoulders back, head held high, and manic glint in his eye, Negan began to plot. 

 

It was several weeks later, when Negan was sitting on a small stool, whispering to Eugene that it was discovered. Negan had a new secret, and only Eugene was allowed in his sanctuary from then on. Rumors flew, that he had been disfigured; or that the loss of Lucille had turned Negan into a recluse. Only Eugene knew the truth, and no one could get it out of him. Only Daryl knew; and Daryl knew that Eugene could keep a secret as heavy as this. After all, bullshitting your way from California to Washington DC took some real balls. 

 

One darkened night, Negan woke to a whisper in his ear, startling him from his uneasy slumber. 

“I know what it is, Negan.” The dark figure with the voice disappeared into the starry night, and Negan’s stomach recoiled, he had been throwing up all day. 

“Lucy, you’ll be fine.” Negan whispered, as he turned over on his side, choosing to not let this faze him. He’d move past this. This was a gift. A blessing, and he would do anything to keep it. Even if it came from the devil himself. 

 

The next time Negan was seen, it had been nearly a year. A new survivor was found; Eugene had brought her in to see Negan. A girl, a baby girl with startling blue eyes had been found abandoned by a grain silo. Eugene had found her when foraging for materials for Negan’s miraculous cure. 

 

The survivor was named Lucy, and no one commented on how small and young she looked. A baby hours old could not have survived the zombie apocalypse. Rumors spread like wildfire again, and they eventually reached Alexandria. 

 

Sky blue eyes watched curiously as a twin set of blue eyes watched back, moonlight streaming through the room as the clouds moved past the moon, filling the room with light. .Arrows glinted in the moonlight, ominous and sparkling. 

 

“You got what you wanted.” Daryl said with a low growl, the only thing visible of the hunter as pain clenched at his soul. Negan had his revenge, after all- He had stolen Daryl’s soul and placed it in the heart of the labyrinth that was the zombie apocalypse, and bastardized it with the name Lucy. 

 

“Diamond in the sky…” Negan whispered with a haunting laugh, as Daryl Dixon was swallowed by the night, returning to Alexandria, and back to the bed he shared with Rick. 


End file.
